Star Wars: The Clone Wars Adventures
''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Adventures ''is a new film. Plot Pre-''The Clone Wars Adventures'' After Ahsoka Tano had been assigned Anakin Skywalker's padawan, new recruits had arrived. They were: *A Nautolan named Binx *A Human named Mist Lighter *a Kel Dor named Snips *a Mirialan named Marriss *A Trandoshan named Darnac *A Togrutan named Agent X-9 *and a Zabrak named Kratyt They were all assigned to the Jedi: Snips to Barriss Offee, Darnac and Agent X-9 to Kit Fisto, Binx, Marriss and Kratyt to Luminara Unduli, and Mist Lighter to Ahsoka. They trained under the Jedi, and as an accomplishment to their training, they would recieve their own astromech droid and protocol droid. Battle of Kashyyyk 23 years later, a battle breaks out on Kashyyyk. Anakin, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka are called in to Kashyyyk by Chewbacca. However, Mist, Binx, Snips, Marriss, Darnac, Agent X-9 and Kratyt, now 23 years old, stow away on Anakin's battleship Ghost Jedi. Unfortuneatly, Commander Rex discovers them and brings them to Anakin Skywalker. He reprimands them for sneaking aboard to battle, but Darnac explains everything: When Kashyyyk was in battle, they signed up for battle. Anakin lets them stay and battle, but not to mess around. Landing on Kashyyyk, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Cody, Rex, Plo Koon, Kit Fisto, Mist Lighter, Binx, Snips, Marriss, Darnac, Agent X-9, and Kratyt participate in the battle, slaughtering the battle droids. Mist Lighter then hops aboard an AT-ST, and blasts at least 51 droids. Binx and Darnac then dodge the blasts of a wheel bike and then throw themselves at the wheel bike, telling Snips to run. Marriss, Agent X-9 and Kratyt run towards a shield bunker and invade it. Then Kratyt orders the droids to take off their heads, go outside and dig their own graves with them. When Marriss comments about how dark the request is, Agent X-9 justifies Kratyt's actions by telling her that there's "enough cutesy cracks in this movie". However, they are soon captured by reinforcements as the fleet arrives in the system and is pinned down by the assembled Droid navy. Darnac then calls to his fellow Trandoshans to destroy the Droids. The Trandoshan's ship soon arrives and the Trandoshans battle the Droids, with 12 losses, the last being Darnac's father Gar. Darnac is angered by the loss of his father, and begins to destroy nearly all the droids, Wookiees, and even destroys the Ghost Jedi. Snips, Mist Lighter and Binx calm him down by giving him Quanara juice. After calming down, Darnac uses the Force to turn the Ghost Jedi ''into a massive starship, the ''Blue Shadow. Captured Heading to Felucia, Mist Lighter, Darnac, Binx and Kratyt meditate and see future visions of Marriss and Agent X-9: married, with children and the Jedi Order rising. The ''Blue Shadow ''then lands on Felucia, with the group spliting into three teams: Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka will go with Plo Koon and Kit Fisto, Cody and Rex with a few clone troopers, and the Padawans alltogether. Alerted by the approach of the Republican AT-TEs and Juggernaut turbo tanks, the droids scramble from the base, only to run right into Anakin's ambush. Master Koon, Commander Wolffe and their squad use jetpacks to penetrate the compound, while the padawans prepare to scale the wall. But while approaching the base, Darnac has sensed a strange presence in the area; and just before they are to climb up last, they are ambushed, hit by a stun net and shocked into unconsciousness, and kidnapped. They come to locked in a cage inside a Trandoshan transporter, where they learn from a fellow prisoner that they and the others are to be used as a prospective hunting trophy for a group of villainous Trandoshans. To make matters worse, the leader of the capturing party decides to give Mist Lighter, Binx and Darnac to his son Dar to prove his mettle. The padawans and their fellow prisoners are brought to the Trandoshan moon Wassakah and deposited on Island 4. Under the initial fire by the villains, some of the prisoners are gunned down immediately, but the Padawans manage to hide in the nearby briar forest. They are found and joined by three Jedi younglings, Kalifa, O-Mer and Jinx, who have been captured some time previously on a training mission and brought here to be hunted as well, but have been able to evade their would-be murderers so far, even though they have to keep moving every day to avoid drawing the hunters to their hideout. The Padawans find the three younglings, who have been forced to fend for themselves for too long, despondent and grim, fighting for their survival and no longer expecting any help to come. The next morning, the Trandoshans open the hunt, and Mist Lighter has to learn that their harsh experiences has hardened her comrades to the plight of others, as the hunters kill two of the prisoners who arrived with the Padawans. Determined to change that, Marriss takes action and ambushes a lone Trandoshan, just in time preventing Kalifa from Force-choking him to death. But the hunter calls for help, forcing them to retreat. Having survived the day, Kalifa unexpectedly professes hope that the Padawans, as advanced learners in the use of the Force, can help them recover what they have lost. Drawing on their military experience, Binx begins to formulate a plan to strike at the Trandoshans' base. The next morning, they find the base to be a ship hovering among the clouds, but then the hunting resumes, forcing them to split up. Kalifa, who accompanies Mist Lighter, is shot off a briar branch and lands, winded and injured, on the ground, with Dar in hot pursuit. Before he can shoot her, Darnac intervenes and engages him in hand-to-hand combat, which ends with Dar getting impaled upon a briar patch on the ground. Enraged, Garnac who was Dar's father opens fire on the two young Jedi, fatally injuring Kalifa. Just before Kalifa dies, Darnac promises her to look after the others before being forced to retreat while bringing Kalifa's body managing to bring her back to life. In the meantime, after noticing the Padawans' absence, Anakin and Ahsoka have the area around the droid based searched repeatedly without success. Though forced to call off the search, they are still driven to find the Padawans until, back at the Jedi Temple, Plo Koon gives Ahsoka counsel that she should trust the Padawans' innate skills and strengths to see them through and find a way back to them. Chewbacca In the briar jungles of Island 4, Snips just manages to shake off his Trandoshan pursuer Goron by hanging beneath a large branch and overhears Dar's father, Garnac, swearing revenge on Darnac for killing his son. Returning to the hideout, the Padawans tells their comrades Jinx and O-Mer about Kalifa's demise and ressurection, plunging them into despair and happiness. Binx is still determined to fight and suggests to attack the dropship when it delivers another batch of prisoners, heartening their comrades somewhat. The next morning, using the cover of vegetation and the morning mists, the Padawans and the younglings jump onto the ship as it hovers above the beach, forcing one of the pilots to go after them. While Kalifa, Jinx and O-Mer wrestle him down, Darnac, Binx and Snips descend into the ship to take down the other pilot. Their fight at the control consoles sends the ship drifting around aimlessly and damages vital systems, forcing the young Jedi to abandon their attempt. Just before the ship breaks apart, Mist Lighter opens the cage release to let the other prisoners out, but the only prisoners on that ship are a Wookiee named Chewbacca and the legendary Jedi Knight Agent X, who join the Jedi's company. Though their escape attempt has failed, Chewbacca and Agent X announce that they can contact Chewbacca's nearby homeworld Kashyyyk for help if they can get their hands on the ship's wreckage to kitbash a transmitter. Under the cover of night, the Jedi and Chewbacca sneak back to the ship, which is, however, being patrolled and guarded by a sniper post after the Trandoshans have become aware of the younglings' unexpected new boldness. While Kalifa, Snips, Marriss, Darnac, O-Mer and Jinx take on the sniper, Mist Lighter, Binx, Agent X-9, Kratyt, Agent X and Chewbacca sneak into the ship to collect the necessary parts. With the Wookiee's help, they even succeed in capturing the sniper alive and take him to their hideout. The transmitter fails to work properly, however, and Snips, who has grown angry and impatient, suggests using their captive to lure down and hijack a hunting pod and take the base ship. Kalifa agrees to Snips' plan, and unwilling to let their comrades go alone, the Padawans persuade Agent X and Chewbacca to join them in their endeavor. The next morning, Jinx uses his suggestion ability to make their captive call for a pick-up. They manage to capture the pod and get aboard the base ship, but cannot prevent the guard from warning his compatriots and are overpowered after a vicious but short struggle. Unbeknownst to them, however, Chewbacca's transmitter has succeeded in contacting his people, and a Wookiee relief force, led by Wookiee General Tarfful and aided by the bounty hunters Sugi and Seripas, arrives just in the nick of time to save them. While a firefight erupts on the lower deck, killing the entire Trandoshan crew, Mist Lighter, Snips, Darnac and Agent X-9 follow Garnac into the bowels of the ship and defeat him in hand-to-hand combat. When he still attempts to kill them in retaliation for his son's death, Mist Lighter Force-pushes him out of the hatch and down onto the lower deck, killing him instead. Back at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee, Luminara Unduli and Kit Fisto welcome their Padawans joyfully, but also heavily blaming themselves for their apparent inability to protect them. Now it is the Padawans' role to enhearten their masters as they tells them how their teachings had helped them and the others to survive, and the seven bow to each other in a newfound mutual respect under the delighted eye of Master Yoda.